Temasek Intercontinental Airlines destinations
Temasek Intercontinental Airlines flies to 266 destinations in 95 countries on six continents from its primary hubs in Singapore and Penang. The airline does not operate cargo-only flights. Africa *Algeria **Algiers (Houari Boumediene Airport) *Angola **Luanda (Quatro de Fevereiro International Airport) *Egypt **Cairo (Cairo International Airport) *Ethiopia **Addis Ababa (Bole International Airport) *Kenya **Nairobi (Jomo Kenyatta International Airport) *Madagascar **Antananarivo (Ivato Airport) *Mauritius **Port Louis (Sir Seewoosagur Ramgoolam International Airport) *Morocco **Casablanca (Mohammed V International Airport) *Nigeria **Lagos (Murtala Muhammed International Airport) *Réunion **Saint-Denis (Roland Garros Airport) *Seychelles **Mahé (Seychelles International Airport) *South Africa **Cape Town (Cape Town International Airport) **Durban (King Shaka International Airport) **Johannesburg (OR Tambo International Airport) *Tanzania **Dar es Salaam (Julius Nyerere International Airport) Asia Central Asia *Kazakhstan **Almaty (Almaty International Airport) *Uzbekistan **Tashkent (Tashkent International Airport) East Asia *China, People's Republic of **Beijing (Beijing Capital International Airport) **Changsha (Changsha Huanghua International Airport) **Chengdu (Chengdu Shuangliu International Airport) **Chongqing (Chongqing Jiangbei International Airport) **Dalian (Dalian Zhoushuizi International Airport) **Fuzhou (Fuzhou Changle International Airport) **Guangzhou (Guangzhou Baiyun International Airport) **Guilin (Guilin Liangjiang International Airport) **Haikou (Haikou Meilan International Airport) **Hangzhou (Hangzhou Xiaoshan International Airport) **Harbin (Harbin Taiping International Airport) **Hong Kong (Hong Kong International Airport) Secondary Hub **Jinan (Jinan Yaoqiang International Airport) **Kunming (Kunming Changshui International Airport) **Macau (Macau International Airport) **Nanjing (Nanjing Lukou International Airport) **Nanning (Nanning Wuxu International Airport) **Ningbo (Ningbo Lishe International Airport) **Qingdao (Qingdao Liuting International Airport) **Sanya (Sanya Phoenix International Airport) **Shanghai ***(Shanghai Hongqiao International Airport) ***(Shanghai Pudong International Airport) **Shantou (Jieyang Chaoshan International Airport) **Shenyang (Shenyang Taoxian International Airport) **Shenzhen (Shenzhen Bao'an International Airport) **Tianjin (Tianjin Binhai International Airport) **Wuhan (Wuhan Tianhe International Airport) **Wuxi (Sunan Shuofang International Airport) **Xiamen (Xiamen Gaoqi International Airport) **Xi'an (Xi'an Xianyang International Airport) **Zhengzhou (Zhengzhou Xinzheng International Airport) *China, Republic of **Kaohsiung (Kaohsiung International Airport) **Taichung (Taichung Airport) **Taipei (Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport) *Japan **Fukuoka (Fukuoka Airport) **Hiroshima (Hiroshima Airport) **Kagoshima (Kagoshima Airport) **Nagoya (Chubu Centrair International Airport) **Naha (Naha Airport) **Osaka (Kansai International Airport) **Sapporo (New Chitose Airport) **Sendai (Sendai Airport) **Tokyo ***(Narita International Airport) Secondary Hub ***(Tokyo International Airport) *Korea, North **Pyongyang (Sunan International Airport) - charter *Korea, South **Busan (Gimhae International Airport) **Jeju (Jeju International Airport) **Seoul (Incheon International Airport) Focus City *Mongolia **Ulan Bator (Chinggis Khaan International Airport) South Asia *Afghanistan **Kabul (Kabul International Airport) *Bangladesh **Chittagong (Shah Amanat International Airport) **Dhaka (Shahjalal International Airport) *India **Ahmedabad (Sardar Vallabhbhai Patel International Airport) **Amritsar (Sri Guru Ram Dass Jee International Airport) **Bangalore (Bengaluru International Airport) **Chennai (Chennai International Airport) **Delhi (Indira Gandhi International Airport) **Gaya (Gaya Airport) **Goa (Dabolim Airport) **Guwahati (Lokpriya Gopinath Bordoloi International Airport) **Hyderabad (Rajiv Gandhi International Airport) **Kochi (Cochin International Airport) **Kolkata (Netaji Subhas Chandra Bose International Airport) **Mumbai (Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport) **Port Blair (Veer Savarkar International Airport) **Thiruvananthapuram (Trivandrum International Airport) **Tiruchirappalli (Tiruchirappalli International Airport) **Varanasi (Lal Bahadur Shastri International Airport) **Visakhapatnam (Visakhapatnam Airport) *Maldives **Malé (Ibrahim Nasir International Airport) *Nepal **Kathmandu (Tribhuvan International Airport) *Pakistan **Islamabad (Benazir Bhutto International Airport) **Karachi (Jinnah International Airport) **Lahore (Allama Iqbal International Airport) *Sri Lanka **Colombo (Bandaranaike International Airport) Southeast Asia *Brunei **Bandar Seri Begawan (Brunei International Airport) *Cambodia **Phnom Penh (Phnom Penh International Airport) **Siem Reap (Siem Reap International Airport) *Indonesia **Balikpapan (Sepinggan International Airport) **Banda Aceh (Sultan Iskandar Muda Airport) **Bandung (Husein Sastranegara International Airport) **Batam (Hang Nadim Airport) **Denpasar (Ngurah Rai International Airport) **Jakarta (Soekarno-Hatta International Airport) **Makassar (Sultan Hasanuddin International Airport) **Manado (Sam Ratulangi International Airport) **Mataram (Lombok International Airport) **Medan (Kuala Namu International Airport) **Padang (Minangkabau International Airport) **Palembang (Sultan Mahmud Badaruddin II Airport) **Pekanbaru (Sultan Syarif Kasim II International Airport) **Pontianak (Supadio Airport) **Semarang (Achmad Yani International Airport) **Solo (Adisumarmo International Airport) **Surabaya (Juanda International Airport) **Yogyakarta (Adisucipto International Airport) *Laos **Luang Prabang (Luang Prabang International Airport) **Vientiane (Wattay International Airport) *Malaysia **Alor Setar (Sultan Abdul Halim Airport) **Bintulu (Bintulu Airport) **Ipoh (Sultan Azlan Shah Airport) **Johor Bahru (Senai International Airport) **Kota Bharu (Sultan Ismail Petra Airport) **Kota Kinabalu (Kota Kinabalu International Airport) **Kuala Lumpur ***(Kuala Lumpur International Airport) ***(Sultan Abdul Aziz Shah Airport) **Kuala Terengganu (Sultan Mahmud Airport) **Kuantan (Sultan Haji Ahmad Shah Airport) **Kuching (Kuching International Airport) **Labuan (Labuan Airport) **Langkawi (Langkawi International Airport) **Malacca (Malacca Airport) **Miri (Miri Airport) **Penang (Penang International Airport) Hub **Sandakan (Sandakan Airport) **Sibu (Sibu Airport) **Tawau (Tawau Airport) *Myanmar **Mandalay (Mandalay International Airport) **Nay Pyi Taw (Nay Pyi Taw International Airport) **Yangon (Yangon International Airport) *Philippines **Cebu (Mactan-Cebu International Airport) **Clark (Clark International Airport) **Davao (Francisco Bangoy International Airport) **Kalibo (Kalibo International Airport) **Manila (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) **Puerto Princesa (Puerto Princesa International Airport) *Singapore **Singapore (Singapore Changi Airport) Main Hub/Home Base *Thailand **Bangkok (Suvarnabhumi Airport) **Chiang Mai (Chiang Mai International Airport) **Chiang Rai (Chiang Rai International Airport) **Hat Yai (Hat Yai International Airport) **Hua Hin (Hua Hin Airport) **Ko Samui (Samui Airport) **Krabi (Krabi Airport) **Phuket (Phuket International Airport) **Rayong (U-Tapao-Rayong-Pattaya International Airport) **Udon Thani (Udon Thani International Airport) *Timor-Leste **Dili (Presidente Nicolau Lobato International Airport) *Vietnam **Da Nang (Da Nang International Airport) **Hanoi (Noi Bai International Airport) **Ho Chi Minh City (Tan Son Nhat International Airport) **Nha Trang (Cam Ranh International Airport) Southwest Asia *Armenia **Yerevan (Zvartnots International Airport) - charter *Bahrain **Manama (Bahrain International Airport) *Iran **Tehran (Imam Khomeini International Airport) *Israel **Tel Aviv (Ben Gurion International Airport) *Jordan **Amman (Queen Alia International Airport) *Kuwait **Kuwait City (Kuwait International Airport) *Lebanon **Beirut (Beirut Rafic Hariri International Airport) *Oman **Muscat (Muscat International Airport) *Qatar **Doha (Doha International Airport) *Saudi Arabia **Dammam (King Fahd International Airport) **Jeddah (King Abdulaziz International Airport) **Riyadh (King Khalid International Airport) *United Arab Emirates **Abu Dhabi (Abu Dhabi International Airport) **Dubai (Dubai International Airport) Secondary Hub **Sharjah (Sharjah International Airport) *Yemen **Sana'a (Sana'a International Airport) Europe *Austria **Vienna (Vienna International Airport) *Belgium **Brussels (Brussels Airport) *Czech Republic **Prague (Václav Havel Airport Prague) *Denmark **Copenhagen (Copenhagen Airport, Kastrup) *Finland **Helsinki (Helsinki-Vantaa Airport) *France **Nice (Nice Côte d'Azur Airport) **Paris (Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport) *Germany **Berlin (Berlin Tegel Airport) **Düsseldorf (Düsseldorf International Airport) **Frankfurt (Frankfurt Airport) **Hamburg (Hamburg Airport) **Munich (Munich Airport) *Greece **Athens (Athens International Airport "Elefthérios Venizélos") *Hungary **Budapest (Budapest Ferenc Liszt International Airport) *Ireland **Dublin (Dublin Airport) *Italy **Milan (Malpensa Airport) **Rome (Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport) **Venice (Venice Marco Polo Airport) *Malta **Luqa (Malta International Airport) *Netherlands **Amsterdam (Amsterdam Airport Schiphol) *Norway **Oslo (Oslo Airport, Gardermoen) *Poland **Warsaw (Warsaw Chopin Airport) *Portugal **Lisbon (Lisbon Portela Airport) *Russia **Moscow (Domodedovo International Airport) **Novosibirsk (Tolmachevo Airport) **Saint Petersburg (Pulkovo Airport) **Vladivostok (Vladivostok International Airport) *Spain **Barcelona (Barcelona-El Prat Airport) **Madrid (Madrid-Barajas Airport) *Sweden **Stockholm (Stockholm-Arlanda Airport) *Switzerland **Geneva (Geneva International Airport) **Zurich (Zurich Airport) *Turkey **Istanbul (Atatürk International Airport) *United Kingdom **England ***Birmingham (Birmingham Airport) ***London ****(London Gatwick Airport) ****(London Heathrow Airport) Secondary Hub ***Manchester (Manchester Airport) **Scotland ***Edinburgh (Edinburgh Airport) ***Glasgow (Glasgow International Airport) North America *Canada **Calgary (Calgary International Airport) **Montréal (Montréal-Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport) **Toronto (Toronto Pearson International Airport) **Vancouver (Vancouver International Airport) *Mexico **Mexico City (Benito Juárez Mexico City International Airport) *Sint Maarten **Sint Maarten (Princess Juliana International Airport) *United States **Anchorage (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport) **Atlanta (Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport) **Boston (Boston Logan International Airport) **Chicago (Chicago O'Hare International Airport) **Dallas (Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport) **Denver (Denver International Airport) **Detroit (Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport) **Honolulu (Honolulu International Airport) **Houston (George Bush Intercontinental Airport) **Las Vegas (McCarran International Airport) **Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) **Miami (Miami International Airport) **New York (John F. Kennedy International Airport) **Newark (Newark Liberty International Airport) **Portland (Portland International Airport) **San Diego (San Diego International Airport) **San Francisco (San Francisco International Airport) **Seattle (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport) **Washington D.C. (Washington Dulles International Airport) Oceania *Australia **Adelaide (Adelaide Airport) **Brisbane (Brisbane Airport) **Cairns (Cairns Airport) **Christmas Island (Christmas Island Airport) **Cocos (Keeling) Islands (Cocos (Keeling) Islands Airport) **Darwin (Darwin International Airport) **Gold Coast (Gold Coast Airport) **Melbourne (Melbourne Airport) **Perth (Perth Airport) **Sydney (Sydney Kingsford Smith Airport) **Townsville (Townsville Airport) *Fiji **Nadi (Nadi International Airport) *French Polynesia **Papeete (Faa'a International Airport) *Guam **Hagåtña (Antonio B. Won Pat International Airport) *New Zealand **Auckland (Auckland Airport) **Christchurch (Christchurch International Airport) **Wellington (Wellington International Airport) *Palau **Koror (Roman Tmetuchl International Airport) *Papua New Guinea **Port Moresby (Jacksons International Airport) *Solomon Islands **Honiara (Honiara International Airport) South America *Argentina **Buenos Aires (Ministro Pistarini International Airport) *Brazil **Rio de Janeiro (Rio de Janeiro-Galeão International Airport) **São Paulo (São Paulo-Guarulhos International Airport) *Colombia **Bogotá (El Dorado International Airport) *Chile **Santiago (Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport) *Ecuador **Quito (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) *Peru **Lima (Jorge Chávez International Airport) Codeshare agreements Terminated destinations Indonesia: Sorong Iran: Bandar Abbas Category:VQ